doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Edge of Destruction (Inhaltsangabe)
frame|right The Edge of Destruction ist die dritte Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie besteht aus 2 Einzelteilen. The Edge of Destruction thumb|220px|left|Barbara wehrt sich gegen die Anschuldigungen des Doctors Beim Start vom Planeten Skaro kam es zu einer Explosion, wodurch die Besatzung der TARDIS ohnmächtig wurde. Barbara ist die Erste, die wieder zu sich kommt. Auch Ian und Susan erwachen und es stellt sich heraus, dass alle unter einer leichten Amnesie leiden. Der Doctor ist weiterhin bewusstlos, mit einer klaffenden Wunde am Kopf. Susan besorgt einen speziellen heilsamen Verband und Wasser. Plötzlich ist sie fest davon überzeugt, dass jemand Fremdes an Bord ist und Kontrolle über die TARDIS hat. Tatsächlich passieren eigenartige Dinge an Bord, so öffnen und schließen sich die Türen unkoordiniert und Susan erhält an den Konsolen einen elektrischen Schlag. Während Barbara sich um den langsam zu sich kommenden Doctor kümmert, trägt Ian Susan in eine andere Kabine, wo sie ihn mit einer Schere attakiert, ihr Bett in Fetzen schneidet und ohnmächtig wird. Der Doctor, Barbara und Ian diskutieren die Situation, dabei wechselt ihre jeweilige Stimmung von totaler Klarheit und paranoider Angst. Der Doctor überprüft die Systemsteuerungen mit Ians Hilfe, während Barbara nach Susan schaut, die erneut zur Schere greift, jedoch niemanden verletzt. Als der Doctor versucht, ein Bild von der Außenwelt zu erhalten, zeigt der Bildschirm nur Ansichten von vorherigen Reisen der TARDIS. thumb|220px|Susan bedroht IanDie letzten Bilder, ein Bild von einem Planeten, einem Sonnensystem und einer Explosion, verwirren ihn. Susan ist inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass nicht nur eine fremde Intelligenz das Schiff, sondern eine oder mehrere Personen an Bord übernommen hat. Auch der Doctor wird immer misstrauischer und die beiden Timelords beschuldigen ihre menschlichen Begleiter der Sabotage, um endlich auf die Erde und in ihre Zeit zurück zu gelangen. Barbara widerlegt verärgert den Verdacht, indem sie an ihr letztes Abenteuer auf Skaro erinnert, wo sie und Ian ihre Leben riskierten, um den Doctor und Susan von den Daleks zu befreien, sowie an Ians Mut in der Urzeit. Plötzlich erscheint auf einem Sockel das Modell einer Kathedrale, deren Uhr geschmolzen ist, auch die Ziffernblätter ihrer Armbanduhren sind zerschmolzen. Der Doctor bietet seinen Begleitern einen Nachttrunk zur Beruhigung an, die drei begeben sich zur Ruhe, während der Doctor die Konsolen der TARDIS weiter untersucht. Plötzlich wird er von hinten angegriffen... The Brink of Disaster thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor ist der Lösung auf der Spur Ian ist es, der von einer fremden Macht dazu gezwungen wird, den Doctor daran zu hindern, an der Steuerung der TARDIS zu experimentieren. Als er den Doctor erkennt, bricht er zusammen. Barbara kommt hinzu und versucht weiter, den Doctor davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nichts mit den seltsamen Vorgängen zu tun haben. Susan kann ebenfalls nicht schlafen, hat jedoch ihre Erinnerungen zurück und glaubt Barbara. Dennoch will der Doctor die Menschen von der TARDIS entfernen. Da ertönt ein lautes Signal und der Doctor erkennt, dass die TARDIS kurz vor ihrer Zerstörung steht. In dieser Situation vergessen die Reisenden ihre Unterschiede und beginnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Barbara ist es, die erkennt, dass die fremden Ereignisse ein Versuch der TARDIS selbst sind, die Mannschaft zu warnen, dass etwas falsch ist. Nach einer erneuten Untersuchung der Konsole, entdeckt der Doctor einen verklemmten Schalter. Dies ließ die TARDIS zur Entstehung des Sonnensystems reisen. Offenbar hat die TARDIS tatsächlich ein Bewusstsein, das auf seine Art versuchte, seine Passagiere zu warnen. Dem Doctor gelingt es, den Schalter in seine ursprüngliche Position zu bringen, was zur Rückkehr in den normalen Raum führt. Der Doctor muss sich nun bei seinen Begleitern entschuldigen. Während Ian schnell versöhnt ist, benötigt er bei Barbara mehr Überzeugungskraft. Die TARDIS landet und die Vier bereiten sich darauf vor, einen von Schnee bedeckten Planeten zu erkunden. Sie stoßen auf einen riesigen Fußabdruck... Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben